


New Year's Eve Surprises

by ToriWritesStories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is trying to surprise Lexa with something sweet, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Surprises, but Lexa is also trying to surprise Clarke with something sweet, so struggles surprising commence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriWritesStories/pseuds/ToriWritesStories
Summary: Clarke is trying to surprise her girlfriend Lexa with something sweet for her day off on New Year's Eve. However, Lexa is also trying to surprise Clarke. Just a short, fluffy, NYE one shot. Bring on 2018.





	New Year's Eve Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than my Christmas one shot, sorry about that. I'm reeeeaaally hoping to have my new story ready by next week, of course those of you who are around a lot know that I've said that many times. But I'm working on something right now that has a good base, so hopefully this week I'll knock a lot of it out. But I'm also crazy busy: my 2nd oldest sister is about to have her 3rd baby, she also just got a puppy, my nephews are crazy little kids (I love them though ofc), and I'm trying to enjoy the last week I have of break.  
> But enough about that, here's the NYE one shot!!
> 
> Enjoy!!xx

Clarke had been planning this for over a week – and since she was usually shit at planning things, she was taking it all very seriously. That was why she woke up an hour before her girlfriend should’ve been up on a day off, ready to start today perfectly, only to find Lexa gone from their bed.

Sitting up and looking quizzically at the spot next to her, Clarke let out a breath. Of course her girlfriend would be going on a different schedule on the one day that Clarke was trying to plan a surprise for her. Climbing out of bed, the blonde listened for where her girlfriend might be in the apartment. The bathroom was silent – and since the door was ajar, revealing that it was dark inside, it was clear she wasn’t there.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Clarke grabbed her robe from where she’d left it on the floor the night before. She pulled it on as she exited the bedroom, expecting to see her girlfriend making breakfast or sipping coffee on the couch. However, the brunette was nowhere to be seen.

Clarke frowned, turning back into her bedroom and grabbing her phone off of her nightstand as she sat on the edge of her bed.

She had a text from her girlfriend, explaining her disappearance.

**Lexa – Hey babe, I had to go into work this morning! I’m so sorry!**

**Clarke – I thought you were supposed to have today off?? :(**

Clarke wasn’t really expecting a reply, since the time stamp indicated that she would’ve left a little while ago. Flopping backwards so that she was staring up at the ceiling, Clarke thought through her plan. Originally, she was going to get up and make breakfast for her girlfriend, and that would be the start to their day. She couldn’t do  _ that _ now, but it wasn’t like the opportunity for them to have special time together was completely gone.

Thinking through Lexa’s work schedule, Clarke decided that she would catch the brunette while she was off for lunch. She’d bring their favorite sandwiches to one of the quieter areas of central park, and they could sit and eat there together. It was pretty close to Lexa’s job anyway, so she would be able to walk. But since it needed to be a surprise, she would text her girlfriend just when her lunch break was starting.

Realizing that she had no need to be awake just yet, Clarke shed her robe and curled back into her blankets and fell back to sleep.

It was a couple of hours later when she woke up and, feeling more recharged now, she quickly began to get ready. First clothes, then hair, then makeup, and then she was ready to go. It occurred to her that she hadn’t had anything to eat yet, so she grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and quickly ate it before making herself a cup of coffee and downing that as well.

The next fifteen minutes saw her walking the distance to her favorite sandwich shop, greeting the woman at the counter brightly and ordering both her and Lexa’s usual. From there, she started toward the nearest subway station that would take her toward central park.

As she walked, her phone buzzed with a text message.

**Raven – Hey C! How was your morning with Lexaaaa?**

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows – Raven and Lexa both worked at the same office building, for the same company.

**Clarke – Didn’t happen, Lexa got called into work this morning :(**

**Raven – Oh, really? Goes to show how much I pay attention at work. That sucks, though. I hope they don’t do that to me when I finally get my day off.**

Clarke sighed, pocketing her phone and holding tighter to her paper bag of takeout.

When she finally got to central park, it was about five minutes until Lexa should’ve been on lunch break. Settling in to her favorite spot in the park, she pulled out her phone again to text her girlfriend.

However, it seemed that she already had a text from Lexa.

**Lexa – Babe! I got to come home early since it was supposed to be my day off but when I got here you were already gone?? :(**

Clarke’s jaw dropped.

**Clarke – Ugh, what! I just brought food to the park so we could have lunch together.**

**Lexa – Oh shit. Do you want me to meet you there??**

**Clarke – No, I’ll just come home. I bought sandwiches, though, so don’t eat!!**

**Lexa – Okay. I’m sorry, babe :(**

**Clarke – Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you’re off now!!**

And so Clarke started her journey back to the apartment.

* * *

Lexa groaned, dropping her phone next to her, shutting her eyes. Today was not going her way so far. She’d woken up as if she needed to go to work, but it was her day off, and she  _ hadn’t _ actually be called in to work. She’d just needed to go pick up all of the supplies to surprise her girlfriend with a relaxing day. It was New Year’s Eve, so they’d be going to a party later that night, and she wanted to spend the day with her girlfriend.

Granted, she hadn’t meant to be gone so long that morning. She’d gone to the grocery store to pick up some wine and snacks, but then she’d decided to buy her girlfriend something nice too, and she’d gone to a jeweler to pick something out. It was then that some event at another store caused the sidewalks to be insanely bustling, and it had taken her double the amount of time to get to the subway and get back. And then once she’d gotten there, Clarke had been nowhere to be seen.

As she forced her eyes back open, she noticed that her phone had lit up from a text message from Raven.

**Raven – Soooo why does Clarke think you came into work today? I was surprised that I missed you but then I went over to your desk and Katherine said you didn’t come in because it was your day off, and I looked like a dumbass.**

**Lexa – I was trying to surprise her, so I pretended to get called into work. I meant to get home a lot earlier though, but I got held up and I just got back and she’s at central park trying to bring me lunch.**

**Raven – Wow, what a major backfire. Well, enjoy the rest of your day off. Seeing you at the NYE party tonight, right?**

**Lexa – You know Linc and O wouldn’t let me forget it.**

* * *

On Clarke’s way home, she kept trying to figure out how to still surprise her girlfriend with something really sweet. Her lunch was not really an effective surprise anymore, but she could probably figure out something. However, at this point, she really just needed to get home to her girlfriend.

As she started into the underground, though, ready to stand on the subway for a few stops, her phone started ringing. Huffing, she answered it without checking who it was.

”Clarke! C! My favorite blonde!” It was Octavia, clearly.

“What do you want, O?”

“I checked Snapchat, and I see that you’re close to my  _ favorite _ liquor store, and I thought – wow, how convenient! My BFF is right by my favorite liquor store, so even though my boyfriend has to work literally up until the party tonight, we can still have great liquor if my amazing best blonde decides to help me out by picking up some tequila, vodka, and a fireball whiskey!”

“I hate you right now.”

“Pretty please? I’ll pay you back tonight at the party.”

“With the day I’ve had, you’ll be lucky if I show up to the party.”

“Does that mean you’ll get me the alcohol?”

“Fine.”

“Thanks! You’re the best!”

Clarke rushed back up the stairs from the subway station and started toward the liquor store – thankfully, she knew exactly what Octavia was referring to. It only took her a couple of minutes to select the bottles her friend wanted, and then she rushed back out of the store.

Following the way the rest of her day was going, though, she suddenly found herself colliding with somebody as she turned out of the building. The guy muttered something in annoyance and sidestepped Clarke, but the blonde was far more concerned with her bag of takeout that had slipped out of her hands. It probably would’ve been fine if the guy hadn’t accidentally stomped right on it as he stepped around her.

“Fucking shit,” she hissed, grabbing the wrecked lunch off the ground and tossing it into the nearest garbage can.

She started back toward the subway station, knowing that she needed to get off at the station right before hers in order to drop the alcohol off to Octavia. Clarke was about to text her girlfriend to update her on the situation, but then she opted to call, despite the noise, because it was just easier.

Lexa picked up after a single ring. “Hey, are you almost back?”

“Ugh, no,” Clarke said with a sigh. “O called me and asked if I could pick up some alcohol for the party tonight, so I’m bringing that to her. I think she’s expecting me to just bring it tonight, but I don’t wanna be early to the party tonight.”

“Fair enough,” Lexa agreed with a sigh. “I miss you.”

“Me too.”

“So you’re bringing food?”

Clarke sighed again. “Actually, no. Ran into someone, dropped it, sandwiches died.”

“What! Dead sandwiches! This is terrible.”

“I know, they barely got to live.”

“I guess it might be less gruesome of a death than getting chomped up into little pieces,” Lexa reasoned, and Clarke found herself smiling despite everything. Her girlfriend could always get her to do that.

“Maybe you’re right. But anyway, I no longer have food.”

“Alright, leave it to me. I’ll make something.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. It’ll be ready before you’re back.”

“You’re the best, I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby. Don’t rush, okay? You’re gonna stress yourself out.”

“See you at home.”

The phone call ended, and Clarke took in a deep breath. Lexa was right. It wasn’t the end of the world – she would still get to spend the rest of the afternoon with her girlfriend, and then when they were both relaxed and ready for the party, they’d go over to Octavia’s and celebrate New Year’s with all of their friends.

It took her about ten minutes to get to Octavia’s apartment, and after climbing the stairs up to her place, Clarke knocked rather loudly on the door.

“Just a minute!” her friend called. Ten seconds later, the door swung open, and Clarke basically shoved the bag of liquor at the brunette. “Whoa, hey, C! Thanks!”

“Can I have the cash?”

“Um, actually I’m gonna have to pay you at the party tonight.”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. “What? Why?”

“Lincoln has all my cash.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“Sorry, Clarke. You good?”

“Yeah, just… today has not been the best. I’m about to go home and spend the rest of it with Lexa, though.”

Octavia smiled. “Good, yes, do that. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you.”

* * *

Lexa was kind of glad that Clarke’s lunch plans had gone awry – although she was definitely not glad  _ for _ Clarke, she was just happy to have a chance to finally do something romantic for her girlfriend, after trying and failing this morning already.

She made some pasta – with what she knew was her girlfriend’s favorite pasta sauce – and poured them each a glass of the wine she’d bought. She knew about how long it would take Clarke to get home, so she timed everything as perfectly as she could, and sure enough, when the door swung open, she had just finished cooking.

“Hey, beautiful,” Lexa called out, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend, who looked very tired.

“Ugh, today has been shit,” Clarke complained, and Lexa extended her hand toward the blonde. Clarke walked into the kitchen, grabbed her hand, and allowed Lexa to pull her in for a sweet kiss. Lexa felt her relax as they kissed softly. When she pulled away, the blonde let out a content sigh. “It’s better now.”

“I’m really sorry about today,” Lexa apologized. “But I have something for you to make up for it.”

Clarke lifted an eyebrow at the brunette, who went over to the living room, grabbing a little bag off of their coffee table. “What’s that?”

“For you.” She handed it to Clarke, and the blonde instantly reached her hand in, wrapping it around the long, thin box inside.

“It’s a necklace?” she gathered, pulling the box out and turning it over in her hand. After a second of Lexa not answering, Clarke just opened it, a smile growing on her face as she examined the necklace inside. “It’s so cute.” The little charm at the end of the necklace was hollow heart with two little cats sitting on it, one black and one silver, their tails locked.

“Now we just need to actually get a cat,” Lexa said with a chuckle.

“Yes, we should do that at some point,” Clarke agreed. “When did you have time to go and get this?”

Lexa’s smile faded a little. “So, don’t be mad at me, but I actually didn’t get called into work this morning. I went to go get this wine and some food, but then I wanted to get you a necklace and I got caught up downtown and it took forever to leave. I wanted to surprise you.”

Surprising Lexa, Clarke juts raised her eyebrows, looking slightly amused. “What?”

“I actually tried to wake up early so I could surprise you and make breakfast, but when you were gone, I was going to surprise you with lunch,” Clarke admitted, shaking her head. “We just think too much alike.”

“Well, great minds and all…”

“So… you made lunch?”

“Yes, and I poured us some wine, so it’s time to actually chill out for the rest of the day – before we go to the party tonight and have to be surrounded by all of our insane friends.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”


End file.
